I Love You
by Trina Ree
Summary: Inuyasha gets caught with Kykio. What will Kagome do? I'm no good at summaries.


**This is my first Fanfic…soooo please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: NEVER, HAVE I OWNED INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. AND I NEVER WILL…LLL**

**Inuyasha gets caught with Kykio. What will Kagome do?**

**I Love You…**

**NPOV:**

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of soft footprints underneath him. He looked down to see Kagome walking towards the river. He watched her go and then silently climbed down ad ran off into the trees

**Kagome POV:**

I new he was awake as I walked passed the tree. I felt him watch me as I walked. Then I heard him run off when I began to undress. Slipping into the cool water I shivered. 'I wonder what he is off doing…' I thought sarcastically. I knew that he'd been silently sneaking off somewhere every morning. 'Today,' I thought, drawing circles in the water, 'today I'll find out what he's been doing…' I finish cleaning and dove under the water to rinse. Then I got dressed quickly and ran off after him. Sneaking quietly through the trees, I kept an eye out for them. 'There!' I spotted white hair and red cloth. Peeking out at him from behind the tree, I saw his arms rapped around a woman who had a shocking resemblance to me. KYKIO! I felt tears well up in my eyes. I felt so stupid. How could I not have seen it was her he was running off to? I wrapped my arms around myself as I cried. Then I ran back to camp.

**Inuyasha POV:**

I pulled away from Kykio as I smelled salt in the air…tears? 'Kagome!' I knew then I had been caught. I started to run after her but Kykio grabbed my arm.

"Let her go Inuyasha. Stay here with me." she said pulling me back into her embrace. My eyes widened.

"You knew?" I asked pulling away once again. She laughed.

"Well…yes, Inuyasha. I knew the moment she arrived." she smiled.

"You bitch! You knew seeing us like this would hurt her! Why didn't you stop." even as the words left my mouth I knew it was a stupid question. She wanted to hurt Kagome. She wanted Kagome out of my life. She smiled and raised her eyebrows, laughing at me silently. I pulled away one last time as she tried to grab me and ran in the direction of the tears. 'Kagome, please wait for me.' I thought.

**Kagome POV:**

"Ahh!" I cried out as I tripped over a root. I fell onto my hands and knees and winced as I felt the pain run through me. "Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I whispered. How could I have been so blind. Why didn't I see that he could never be happy with someone like me? I sat there and cried until I felt like I had no more tears. I jumped when I heard a branch snap behind me. It was him…I knew it even before he wrapped his arms around me.

**Inuyasha POV:**

When I finally caught up with her she was just sitting on the ground. Her hands and knees were bleeding but she didn't seem to care. She looked so lost, so hurt. Like a child who had lived on the streets all of it's life. I saw her jump when I stepped on a branch. Slowly I walked up behind her and carefully wrapped my arms around her. She didn't try to shove me off, she didn't even move as I held her. I leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Kagome…I'm sorry." I watched for some kind of reaction…nothing. "Please say something. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." still nothing. Carefully, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "I love you, Kagome." she tensed and I saw the tears in her eyes begin to fall again. She slowly turned her head to look at me. I just stared. Suddenly she started to sob and threw her arms around me. I held her as she clung to me and sobbed.

**Kagome POV:**

"I love you, Kagome." I froze…did he really say that? I slowly turned to look at him. Tears were once again falling down my face. I stared at him. The love in his eyes was real, deep. Happiness exploded inside of me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sobbing I stayed like that for a long time. He just held me as I cried into his robe. Finally I caught my breath long enough to look up at him.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked. He smiled softly.

"Yes, I love you so much. I've loved you ever sense you woke me from my fifty year sleep. When I first layed my eyes on you, love exploded in my heart. I, Inuyasha, do truly and deeply love you, Kagome." I laughed and said,

"Me too. Me too. I love you too, Inuyasha. I love you with all of my heart! I don't want to be with anyone else." then something occurred to me. "Wait…what about Kykio." I asked skeptically. He took a deep breath.

"Yes…I do love Kykio…however. Never, will I ever, ever love her as much as I love you. You love me just as I am and never asked me to change for you. You love all of me, every part. Kykio only loves my human side and therefore, only my human side loves her. You have the love of all of my being. I love you with all of my heart and soul." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

**END**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. This is my first Fanfiction so it wasn't all that great. However, I am proud of it. Please R&R. **

**THANKYOU.**


End file.
